Through The Glass
by Roxas's Girl133
Summary: An average young women… nothing special nor extraordinary about her… she was plane. And simple. Until the day when everything changed.


Dear Diary,  
January 17, 2007

Sometimes I think about things, about life and how its going at the time. I think about the future and the past. I think about love and how… I always seem to pick the complete opposite from a good guy… people say I'm too young to think about things like this. But am I? I'm old enough to drive a car, I'm in my last year of high school a few months from graduation. I'm not eighteen yet but does that make me any less of an adult that a few more months would truly make a difference? My mom's always on my case these days… study study study. Or clean this and clean that. For crying out loud I'm just a girl trying to find my place in this world. I'm not a super hero or anything…

I'm the girl who falls hard and fast for a boy… he'll promise me the world and tell me he loves me. That is until he finds out I'm not some whore who will let them down my pants… If I were to die today. Or tomorrow. I want it to be know, at my funeral I want I will remember you by Sarah Mclachlan played…. Yea I know I am a tad pessimistic but I'd rather expect the worst because them I am ecstatic when something even a little bit good happens!

I have two best friends. Only two. Kairi Polter and Cloud Knar. Kairi lives on a different island...my home island She goes to Destiny high. Cloud and I live on Cascade Island… naturally we go to Cascade high. All of us are seniors. Woo! Last year to make something of our selves, whatever we do whoever we become this year is what we will be remembered for…

It's hard… Sometimes I get sad and lonely on this new island. I've made new friends sure… but Cloud is my only real friend I have on this island the others are like… a packaged deal. They came with him… And its hard to get over to Destiny Island to see Kairi, Sora and Wakka. With a protective mother I cant exactly take a fairy over to see them everyday after school… Right now, I am actually on my way to catch a fairy… its 4:30 I should be there with in an hour and home by 9:00 tonight so until then… farewell… -Namine

The cool ocean air felt good. I loved the feeling of being free nothing stopping me. Being surrounded by an ocean may sound like being imprisoned but its much better than being imprisoned on an island. An island is a paradise to most but for me… I'd rather be sailing the seven seas like a pirate… the fairy wasn't too crowded seeing as it was only Wednesday. Far in the distance a small green blur began to form. Destiny Island! I thought to myself finally I was starting to feel a sense of belonging… a sense of being home. About fifteen minutes later the boat touched the dock and the passengers began to un-board. Once off the boat I proceeded to the ticket booth where I bought a ticket home for later that evening. Within ten minutes I was on my way into town. A strange sight that was. Everything had changed, if not in a small way in a massively extreme way. I passed by a few of our old hang outs. Then I slowly passed by Charlie's. the ice cream parlor not one thing had changed. this had pleased me very much. This place I loved! I wandered around down town then headed to the old neighbor hood. The streets looked the same.. Like home sweet home. I stopped at my old house.. It looked the same only different, no longer like the house I spent most of my life in but… it looked strange and unknown. I continued to walk past it and walked up the driveway of Kairi's house. With a knock and a ring of the door bell I waited…

"Hello" Mrs. Polter answered the door. "Oh my! What a lovely surprise!" she said pulling me into a hug "Hey! I've missed you guys!" I said with a smile "We've missed you too dear! But I'm afraid Kairi and Sora and Wakka and Roxas have all gone to the lagoon. You know where that is though…" she said pointing towards a dirt trail at the end of the road.  
"Yea I'm sure I can find my way! Thank you! And I'll see you later tonight!" I said hugging her and walking down the road… my walk turned to a run and the run turned to a sprint I ran down the dirt trail in my jeans and tank top. Till I couldn't run any longer. Slowing my pace I glided down the trail until the hard sand turned into smooth silky sand, turning one last corner I could see Kairi laying on a towel and Sora right beside her.

"KAIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said running down the beach. Sora and Kairi turning to see who was yelling like a crazy person.  
"NAMINE!" Kairi said jumping up and running full speed at me "NAM!" Sora said being his usual happy self but not showing much emotion…  
"My god Namine! I didn't know you where coming today!" Kairi said hugging me. She looked much different now. Her hair was shorter and she appeared to look older… more grown up. Sora had longer hair now that hung in his eyes he too had changed so much "Neither did I, I just really didn't want to be there so I decided to come home for a little while" I said brushing my bangs from my face "I'm so glad you're here, so is Sora!" she said with a huge smile "Sora what's going on?" a boy said behind Kairi "Oh! Roxas! This is my best friend Namine, Namine this is Roxas" Kai said getting the introductions out of the way "Hi nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand "Hey there nice meeting you too" he said as our hands parted. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that shimmered in the sun "So lets have some fun!" Sora said running towards the water

Everyone plunged in to the warm water I had a swim suit on beneath my cloths so I quickly pulled off my jeans and tank top and joined my friends, we played and hung out almost two hours. Then we made our way back to Kairi's house for dinner. Where we had burgers and sodas. Our time was quickly ended when I said I had to go. Kairi, Sora and Roxas all walked with me down to the pier. Once we got there we decided next time we would stop at Charlie's and get some ice cream. And with that we said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways…

When I got home… my house was empty with a note from my mother it said…

I went to the gym leftovers are in the fridge make sure you clean up your mess's and clean the house before I get home. Laundry needs folded and put away. I expect you'll be in bed by the time I get home. Set your alarm clock. See you after you get home from school tomorrow. -Mom With that I logged online.  
Checking my e-mails and replying to friends… then accepting a friend request from Roxas. I sent him a e-mail and logged off… I cleaned the house and took a shower. Then went into my room and locked my door. Charged my cell phone and took my Diary out of my bag.

Dear Diary,  
Today was fun. It was good to get away from everything here in Cascade… I liked being on Destiny Island with my friends… Roxas was nice… he seems like a great boy… but now I hear a car pulling in the garage so I am off to bed.  
-Namine 


End file.
